A global web search engine receives a very high volume of queries. Queries arrive at rates of up to around 10,000 per second and each query must be processed within a few hundred milliseconds. Before retrieving results, a search engine may perform a pre-web result ranking in order to bias results towards a particular topic or entity of interest. However, this kind of ranking method is a lengthy process that can result in high latency or delay in returning results to a user. With respect to latency considerations in query data processing, a large part of the allowable latency is taken up in searching the main web indexes to return results to query data. It is with respect to the general technical environment of improved processing for devices that perform pre-web classification of queries that the present application is directed.